The Giant Tree
The Giant Tree is an elite Ootu Mystics trail in Monkey Quest. As if the climb itself weren’t challenging enough, poisonous creatures inhabit the largest tree in all of Ook. Only the bravest and most adventurous monkeys dare enter the natural wonder. Those unprepared travel in fear of losing themselves in the maze of branches and deadly traps. This natural maze of branches and leaves with traps and monsters is a wonder in all of the world of Ook. Few are willing to climb the biggest tree in Ook, but those who do and make it to the top with the help of two other monkeys will prosper from great rewards hidden along the way. This trail is home to Rock Orchids, Poison Orchids, Spawners and Bathogs, along with Magma Bathogs, Rachnoids, and a Shadow Orchid, Shadow Rachnoids, and Shadow Rachnoid Grimfang. Ripper the Rachnoid and Master White are the protagonists that reside here. Trail Sneak Peak Giant Tree Sneak Peak 1.png|Photo 1 Giant Tree Sneak Peak 2.png|Photo 2 Giant Tree Sneak Peak 3.png|Photo 3 Giant Tree Sneak Peak 4.png|Photo 4 Trail Statistics Trail Access Point: Swamp of Misery Trail Recommended Levels: 20-25 Idols: 10 Trail Exclusive Rewards: *Fanged Mystics Crown *Belt of Ancestors *Tribal Healing Necklace Trail Quests The Intelligent Rachnoid - Mook is accusing Ripper of stealing the Package. You can find Ripper at The Giant Tree. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP The Exterminator - Ripper needs you to defeat 3 Rachnoids and try to find another Clue in The Giant Tree. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP & Fanged Mystic Crown OR Belt of Ancestors Find a Bright Rachnoid - Jolt wonders if there's a Rachnoid who could help with the message. Find Ripper at the Giant Tree. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP The White Chim - Mama Babu wants you to talk to the Chim Foo Master in The Giant Tree. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP The Foodoo Doll - Master White wants you to test the elixir on a Foodoo Doll that can be found in The Giant Tree. Reward: 325 Bananas/4875 XP & Tribal Healing Necklace OR Fanged Mystic Crown The Immortal - Mama Babu wants you to investigate the Immortal's Altar in The Giant Tree. Reward: 325 Bananas/4875 XP The Missing Firstborn - The Rachnoid Queen wants you to find her first-born. Talk to Ripper at The Giant Tree. Reward: 312 Bananas/4687 XP The Festering Pool - Dip the Foodoo Doll in the Festering Pool of Driftwood Village then bring it to Master White in The Giant Tree. Reward: 280 Bananas/4200 XP The Pollution - Mama Babu needs you to find the Water Crack and investigate the Polluted Area in The Spider Cave. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP & Fanged Bone Ring Hints & Tips Below are some tips offered by the Monkey Quest Team It's a Snake! Watch your step! Snakes love the tree’s many dark crevices, but they don’t take kindly to outsiders. If you step over their home, expect a nasty surprise! It’s best to hop over onto safer ground. High & Low The Giant Tree’s many niches and branches hold all kinds of secrets, dangerous and beneficial. You might be on a mission, but it never hurts to stop and explore. Enjoy the scenery and pick up some treasure along the way! Slowly Ticking Away Slowly Ticking Away 1.png|Photo 1 Slowly Ticking Away 2.png|Photo 2 Category:Levels Category:Trails Category:Ootu Mystics Category:Giant Tree Category:Locations